For the Sake of the Cards
by Pichachu
Summary: Tearjerker (chapter 1 at least). Sakura is killed in a hit and run accident. But when the Clow Book opens again, where will Sakura be to protect the cards? S+S in a weird sort of way. Suicide warning.


This is a story that I just decided to write as a break from Hope. I hope all you like it. It's a story about what happens when the master of the cards is gone. Not much else to say. Here we go.  
  
WARNING: this is very dark for the first chapter. I'm forewarning you. Please don't be upset.  
  
  
  
Reincarnation Chapter 1: I'm leaving now  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving now," Sakura yelled to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran didn't respond to her; he was concentrating on a paper that he had to finish by the next day. Sakura sighed as she walked back into the room he was working in.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she asked.  
  
"Huh. What?" Syaoran replied to her. Sakura rolled her eyes; it was obvious that he didn't hear her. She knew that this paper was a big thing, so she understood.  
  
It's been like this for a while. At the age of 23, they were finally out of school and no more card stuff to worry about, Sakura and Syaoran had finally gotten married and had a NORMAL life. A normal, but very stressful and busy life.  
  
"I said that I was leaving," she repeated.  
  
"Oh okay. Sorry, you know how important this paper is. I hope you understand why I haven't been paying attention lately. I'm sorry." He got up from his chair and walked over to where she was. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to leave for a while. I don't know when I'll be back," Sakura told him truthfully, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew that she hadn't answered his question.  
  
"Okay then. I might not be here when you get back. I need to be back at work for some sort of meeting or whatever and I HAVE to be there. I'll see you when I get home then," Syaoran said.  
  
With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. But afterwards, Sakura leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. a very passionate one at that. Syaoran sank into the kiss, not really wanting to object to it, but he was really surprised by her forcefulness.  
  
After a while, they broke apart, leaving Syaoran just as stunned as when the kiss first started.  
  
"What was that for?" Syaoran asked. "I mean I liked it, but it's just that you never really do that when you are just leaving. It seems like you're never going to come back," he added quickly.  
  
"Oh don't worry," she said with a smile, "I'm coming back. that's for sure." And then she lowered her voice as she walked out the door. "Just when, I'm not so sure."  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock again.  
  
It was twelve midnight.  
  
She should have been home by now.  
  
At first Syaoran thought that she was just tied up in traffic, but then he started to think the worst. He moved and turned the TV on. Where could she be?  
  
Nothing was on. That figures. Who would be wanting watch TV at this hour?  
  
He continued to stare at the clock, as if it were challenging him, taunting him. It was if it were saying that he knew what was going on with Sakura and it wasn't going to tell him.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
At once, his heart leapt into his throat. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into it, his voice shaking like his hands.  
  
Tomoyo's sobbing voice confirmed what he thought. "Oh Syaoran, there's been an accident!" she sobbed. "It was horrible. A hit and run. They said that she was died instantly. Oh my god! She was standing right next to me, crossing the street before I went."  
  
Syaoran felt his knees buckle. His worst fears were confirmed. She was dead. Just like that. He didn't really get to say goodbye.  
  
He couldn't think. He just sat there numb. He knew he would have to go down and identify her and start making funeral arrangements and stuff, but he couldn't think about that anymore. Just a few things floated around in his brain. "hit and run." "died instantly". They kept echoing through his mind, ultimately trying to make him insane.  
  
He wasn't sure what he did after that.  
  
He remembers only fragments.  
  
But through all his guilt and sadness, he remembered what happened the last time he saw her.  
  
Of course. He should have known.  
  
Sakura acted like she knew that she was going.  
  
"I'm going to leave for a while." Isn't that what she said? She wasn't sure when she'll be back. Of course she didn't when she would be back. She knew that she wouldn't be.  
  
He remembered the kiss.  
  
The last kiss that they shared.  
  
It was sudden, of course, but it was also passionate and with longing.  
  
Like ones that are shared right before painful goodbyes.  
  
And the look that she gave him in her eyes.  
  
Why didn't he see it before?  
  
The Card Mistress should have known. Just like Clow Reed.  
  
Before he knew it, he was riding in his car. He wasn't sure where he was riding to, but it seemed like his body and subconscious mind knew where he was going.  
  
And then he realized that he was at the site of her accident.  
  
Now it was two days later (sorry for the weird time movement, I'm making it up as I go along here).  
  
It was now all cleaned up.  
  
It looked like nothing ever happened there.  
  
He looked up the sky. There were clouds, ironically enough, threatening to rain. "WHY?" he asked to no one in particular. Why?! He asked in his mind. Why did she have to leave, why did she have to leave him.  
  
He fell to the ground, weeping in sorrow. His emotions that he kept pent up for the past two days came flooding out all at once, too much for his control. He was lost without her. Beyond lost.  
  
Right then, the rain started to fall. No thunder; just the rain. He felt the drops fall on his body, leaving him completely soaked  
  
But then he felt the warm aura of Sakura. He looked up and he thought he saw Sakura, happily dancing in the rain, just like she used to do when they were small.  
  
It disappeared almost as suddenly as it appeared.  
  
Then something became clear to Syaoran.  
  
It seemed like he no life without Sakura.  
  
There was no more passion and caring in his life.  
  
Nothing really to live for.  
  
He would join Sakura.  
  
He vowed that he would find her again.  
  
He pulled out his pendant and it turned into his sword.  
  
It too was full of memories.  
  
But soon, it will all be over.  
  
"I'm coming Sakura," he whispered.  
  
With that, he killed himself. (no details, I can't stand them)  
  
  
  
Sakura's spirit stopped where Syaoran lay. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she touched his.  
  
"You're right. We will be meeting again. The problem is I don't know when.  
  
Chapter 1 finished  
  
That's all for now. I'll continue this after I complete Hope. If you want me to email you when I update, please leave your email address in your review. If you have any questions, submit in your review or email them to me at ShockingBuggy@aol.com or IM me (screenname: ShockingBuggy). 


End file.
